Black Rose
by WhiteScarletRose
Summary: Twin sisters and there lives stuck with rejection from there parents. Run away from there home town and find a new life with mysterious people around them.
1. Chapter 1

**Story About A Emo Gurl**

_Dec.19- A day from skool. It sucked every thing went rong. I cut myself wat a relief. I'm so happy no bodies home. Then I got mad again so I cut again in the same spot it's getting deeper and the blood is drippin 2 the floor. I cleaned it up so no 1 could know wat I have done. I took a shower 2 wash the cut. I put long sleeves on but I'm getting hot. I wanna change but every 1 will see._

_Dec.20- The next day I walk in 2 skool with long sleeves and a sweater every 1 is lokin at me like I was crazy. I walked in 2 class every 1 was talking about me. I sat in the back so no1 can look at me. I put my head down and I started 2 cry. I just wanted the day 2 end. Then in the middle of the day a fire started. Every 1 was runnin and screamin out of the class room. I just stayed in my seat watchin it all happen. I hear outside the fire engines comin. I don't leave my seat the fire is comin closer and closer…_

_**Dec.23- its bin 3 days since the fire has happened in a Junior High school In Woodside Queens. Only 1 child has bin injured none has died. The girl who has bin injured is now in a coma and burned badly on her arms and legs. They found her in the burning building on the 3rd floor sitting in a classroom in the back in the back behind a desk.**_

_**Dec.25- Its bin 5 days after the fire in the skool. The girl is finally getting out of the coma. She is still burned on her arms and legs.**_  
_**To Be Continued….**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story About An Empty Girl**

_Dec.22- Our parents are "trying" to be nice to me now. They are really trying to make the News van to take notice of them. I believe they only want publicity. Jenna was the only one in the school when it caught on fire. She just barely survived that day. She is stuck on life support with very serious burns. The doctors say that they can heal with time if treated quickly. The doctors also say that she will have to go to therapy because of the trauma of it all._

_Dec.23- I miss my sister, Jenna. She is still hasn't woken up from her coma. I can only have companion ship from Luna my beautiful gray cat. Jenna's dog named Midnight doesn't move from Jenna's bed. She just lies there alone and upset. Luna tries to keep Midnight company but still nothing. I'm worried about them all._

_Dec.24- She is breathing on her own and is away from critical stage. The skin on Jenna's arms and legs are so pink and rare I'm afraid to touch her. She still hasn't woken up but her fingers twitch from time to time. Classmates are acting like she is already dead and sending flowers that mean death to the hospital. I always tell the doctors to throw them away. I try talking to Jenna but she seems to not want to wake up._

_Dec.25- We got a call from the hospital that Jenna woke up. My parents say they can't make it right at this minute. I figured so I'm going by bus to take care of her. I missed seeing my twins emerald green eyes instead of my icy blue ones in the mirror._

**Jan.17- This is Linda with you live at Silver Hospital. Where they girl Jenna Spades is being released from the hospital, after being hospitalized for 28 days. She is the only one that was caught in the fire in the I.S. 394 fire. We just found out that Jenna Spades has a twin sister named Melinda Spades. Both girls have the same face and hair colors but the only way to know whom is who is by their eyes. We asked many classmates about the sisters. We were told that Jenna is always alone and doesn't talk to anyone but her Melinda during breaks. Melinda and Jenna are the opposite of one another. Just like day and night but still complete one another. We tried to talk to Jenna but we were politely declined. Her parents on the other hand were very talkative.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Black Rose: **_Sorry I haven't_ _been_writing this story. I was having writers block. It really a killer to have. Well I hope you will like it.

Please review thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Awake

Jenna Spades wakes up feeling her head very foggy and her body feeling heavy. She sits up and tried to shake her head to clear the fog, it does the opposite and gives her a headache. A female nurse walks in to change the sheets and sees Jenna sitting up. The nurse drops the clean sheets on the ground and runs to Jenna's side. "Sweetie are you okay? I'm going to go call a doctor right now hold on." The nurse says. "Ugh where am I?" Jenna asks, her voice croaking. "You're in the hospital. Your parents will be so happy to hear that you're awake." The nurse says and walks to the door yelling for a nurse to call a doctor. "Doctor Bleak it's a miracle she woke up on her own." The nurse says happily walking away to make phone calls. There was a knock at the door and a young man in a white coat walks in his blue eyes roaming her body. "Hello Ms. Spades. I'm Doctor Bleak, I heard from Nurse Lia that you just woke up." Doctor Bleak says pushing his black hair out of his face. "How are you feeling? Jenna rolls her eyes and pulls her blanket up on her tap. "I'm lying in a hospital bed with a dress that has the back open and I have needles that are stuck in my arms. I feel light-headed and my body feels heavy. Does that answer your question Doctor?" Jenna says dripping the question in sarcasm. Doctor Bleak just chuckles and checks her vitals on the chart. "Well I think you're better than the state you came in. Now look at my pen and follow with your eyes." "Do I really have to?" Doctor Bleak just gives her a bright honest smile and nods his head. "Yes you do. I need to check to make sure you don't have any brain damage." "Alright, fine." Jenna sighs.

-5 min later-

"Well it doesn't seem like anything is wrong. We should keep you here for a few days to get you used to your body again." "What? Why?! Please don't make me stay." Jenna says with a pleading face. "I'm sorry but its regulation and I have to obey those laws." replies Doctor Bleak. "Stupid regulations are made to be broken." Jenna mumbles under her breath. Doctor Bleak being so close still hears the comment and laughs good heatedly. "Well no matter what you're still going to have to go through therapy." "What? Why?!" Jenna looks at him confused. "Well you went through a scary situation and we have to make sure you're not traumatized by the situation." Doctor Bleak says gathering his things. "But I don't want to. They ask too many questions. Whoever evened the ideas of therapy are just plain stupid." "Well no matter how you feel about it you're still going to have to go." Doctor Bleak says at the end of the bed. "Can't I just tell you what's wrong and you report it?" Jenna says with a small voice. Doctor Bleak leans closer to her hospital bed and pats Jenna's foot lightly as a small comfort. "Sorry but I wouldn't able to any help with that. I'm really bad at things that aren't apart of my job." He says to her with a small smile. "Hay Jenna!" yells Melinda a few steps away. "Oh um hi I'm Melinda, Jenna's sister." Melinda says giving her and to Doctor Bleak when she walks into the room. Doctor Bleak takes a second and notices that both the girls have light brown hair, tan skin, and features but their eye colors are different. Jenna's eyes are a vibrant green and Melinda's eyes are piercing blue. Mentally shaking his head Doctor Bleak grabs a hold of the hand extended to him. "Hello I'm Doctor Bleak. I'm your sister's assigned Doctor." Melinda smiles and gives Jenna 'He's cute' look. Jenna just shakes her head and rolls her eyes at her twin. "So doctor when is my sister getting out of here?" Melinda says leaning against the wall. "Like I told your sister she should stay for a few days so she can get used to her body again. Um where are your parents since your both under age?" Melinda's smile slips and she looks at Jenna who goes stiff on the bed. "Our parents are busy they both had to fly out-of-state for meetings and couldn't get them rescheduled." "Oh then who is watching you while there gone, if you don't mind me asking." "They left me with me with my private tutors." "Oh okay." Doctor Bleak grabs Jenna's clip board again then looks at Jenna's D of B a bit shocked. "You were in a coma for your own birthday?" "What day is it today?" Jenna says trying to sit up better. "Today is January 16 you slept through our birthday." Melinda says. "What? No! You were alone for your birthday that just sucks. I can't believe it's the sixteenth. I've been a sleep for…" "Twenty seven days. It is a miracle that you even woke up." Doctor Bleak says. "You're so young and survived that ordeal it's truly remarkable. You must really have Guardian Angels for the gods to let you live after that." Jenna and Melinda just look at each other thinking 'where were those so-called guardian angels when we needed them the most.'

* * *

_**BloodyRose:** S_orry I've been so busy and didn't know how to continue it. I hope you like it. Again sorry for the wait & hope you like it so far. Please Review.


End file.
